College Scavenger Hunt
College Scavenger Hunt is a special from the first season of the Troublemakers reboot. This episode came along with another episode titled Magic School Homecoming from the spin-off: Magic School. This episode follows Zoe as well as other friends who graduated. The special aired on November 1st, 2013. Synopsis Zoe and Howard are back in this Halloween adventure with their old Centerscore friends! Plot The episode begins with Howard and Zoe at the Kingston University Coffee House. Howard notices that Zoe is starting to drink coffee, a habit she never had during high school. She said coffee is just a substitute for her usual hot cocoa in order to keep her awake. Like how she's drinking coffee, Howard reminded her that people may go through different phases when they enter college. Zoe has to use her costume from last year for this year's halloween. They are competing in a halloween scavenger hunt along with their old friends from high school who go to Centerscore University: Hector, Amanda, and Sam. Just then the door opened and familar people walked in! Hector announces "the party has arrived," reminding Zoe that the same Hector is still here. But as Zoe tried to give him a hug, he handed her a card instead. Hector is now getting into party planning, and is the CEO. Zoe then noticed how different Amanda is. Learning that Amanda has decided to take up zoology in order to become a vetenarian, Amanda typically stays up late every night studying from a textbook. Sam, who has been pursuing acting, spends her time listening to a reading of the play Othello while on the road trip. She explains to Zoe that while acting has helped her get in touch with her emotions, she is trying to channel a bigger range of emotions rather than just anger. Noticing a concerned Zoe, Howard pulls her aside. She explains to her boyfriend that she barely recognizes her old friends and is surprised by how much they all have changed since graduation. Howard admits that he tried to warn her earlier about the changes she was expected to see, but advises her to let go of any concerns she has about her friends and just enjoy the time she has doing the scavenger hunt. At the campus's main quad, Quinn and Ara meet up with Zoe to wish her luck. Warning her that the O.M.G sorority will play dirty and unfair, a member of the O.M.G sorority spots them and walks over. The member, Hayley, makes fun of Zoe's costume. Zoe retorts that Hayley didn't have a costume on to begin with but Hayley comments that she thinks dressing up is for little kids. Commenting on how she brought some deadweight, Hayley announces that she enlisted Spud for their team as he's known for his intelligence and for being a puzzle master. This revelation worries Sam but Zoe encourages her, reminding her cousin that they have each other. Howard joins in stating that they've been through so much together like pranking Wilson High, throwing the best party ever, and surviving high school. Missy then announces the first clue of the scavenger hunt but Zoe realizes that her team is too distracted to focus. Asking Hector to help, he finishes up his phone call and figures out that the first clue is in the stock library. Finding the next clue underneath the table, Zoe is happy when it requires work with measurements. Comfortable with measurements, Zoe uses her previous experience with baking to solve the clue. Finding out that the next clue is in room eight, they all leave quickly to go get it. Upon entrance they find the next clue ripped up and unreadable. They conclude that it was the O.M.G sorority messing with them, trying to destroy their chances of winning. Looking out the window, they notice a tired, out of breath Spud who was trailing far behind the rest of the O.M.G girls. Catching up with Spud, he is immediately cautious of them. Sam volunteers to talk to him for the team since she knows how to act. Telling Spud that she wants to get the event over with so she can see the launch of Rebox One, she uses her acting skills to convince him that she has an extra ticket and plays video games. Sam receives the clue from a convinced Spud and scares him off, leaving Spud running to catch up to his team. Reaching the graveyard after retrieving a few more clues, Zoe and her team find themselves face to face with the O.M.G sorority. Reading a question about animals, they realize that Amanda, who has the best knowledge of animals, is off chasing a butterfly. Deciding to go find Amanda after a long debate, they retreive Amanda and run to the bus stop. Saddened by the O.M.G girls already getting a bus, Amanda reveals that the girls were heading to the wrong place since the clue was hinting to the word 'hippocampus', the scientific name for seahorses. Recognizing that they need to go to the aquarium, they head to the location where they find Missy in the parking lot. Missy announces them as the winners and gives them their prize: a coupon for a large pizza. Eating the biggest pizza any of them had ever seen, Amanda tells Zoe that she's happy to see her but looked sad initially. Zoe admits that she was worried in the beginning about how much they all had changed but realized that it didn't matter as long they all stayed friends. Bonus Scene While Zoe and her friends are enjoying their pizza, the O.M.G team is shown still wandering around the zoo for the next clue. Over at the L.O.L house, the girls talk about how happy they are that Zoe won. Jessica agrees with her sorority sisters but reflects silently on her grudge and hatred towards Zoe. Thinking to herself about how after rush week Zoe and her L.O.L sisters will be "finished" and that she will never let Zoe take away her spotlight in college like she did in high school, Quinn asks her out loud about the funny expression she was wearing. Covering up her mistake, Jessica lies to Quinn, stating that she was simply thinking about baking cupcakes for the frat. Cast *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Sam Hill *Spud Dudley *Quinn *Ara *Haylee *Waiter *Missy Perkins *Jessica Blair (Bonus Scene) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1: Troublemakers Category:Specials Category:Troublemakers